privatedndfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Seven
The session starts with the party sharing about the fall of House MacNall. End the flashback Tessa will finish by saying: As the others fled from the estate I tried to re-enter the manor and assist Fitzwallace, but by the time I made it up there was an enormous amount of smoke and I was driven out. Start a discussion with Eric Eric, who came to the fire after Ian went to sit with the boy will say: In sitting with the council I did hear talk of young Prince Ulstrider. Sabrina's... friends have been feeding us stories of some failure on his part. Based on your story, I suspect the failed apprehension of your House was his shame. Furthermore, it is my understanding that he was stripped of command of the invasion and given some lesser task. As he says this he will look at Linnaura and blush, realizing what he is saying. Eric's hook to the sewers He needs to bring up magic if the party doesn't. He will bring up Linnaura wanting to send a message. He recently received a sending from his associate Priba Tichon. I'm sure Priba would be happy to replicate this new spell for you. He just informed me that there is a problem at the institute. Apparently my friends have been disposing of their trials down the sink and recently things have started to come out of the drains. The Raverwood Institute He serves under house Barclay because it has an excellent college know as The Ravenwood Institute. It has a vast library. He wanted the knowledge contained in the Ravenwood Institute. He learned some magic there. There isn't a course taught, but he did talk to a few people. Tome of Summon Cat, Shortly after the user attempts to read this book a cat appearing from nowhere will appear and attempt to lounge or nap on top of this tome. Repeated testing confirms the cat can walk through walls, and its origin is wherever it feels like. Arno Stonepike wakes up His voice is weak due to smoke inhalation, he cannot speak. He will help as much as he can. The young girl knows his name. Take Watch The next time the party takes watch shooting stars will appear: A bright flash of light flares to life in the eastern sky and you see three bright points of light streak across the stars. Their courses devert, two falling due south and one more southeasterly. First Watch: one to the southeast, an Angler Worm. https://www.5esrd.com/gamemastering/monsters-foes/monsters-by-type/monstrosities/angler-worm-3pp/ Second Watch: The two to the west are dragonborn. The only speak an unintelligible language, its base is in elvish and all players may make a DC13 Int Check to hear similarities. Make the players RP learning the language. Next morning As the morning light breaks over the camp the men begin packing their things for the road. Aden will approach Ian and ask about the villager's who died in the attack. Aden will prompt Ian for a service. A set of six graves have been dug in an orderly row. In total there are the four bodies the players found and two more set of remains from the town hall. On the road Trudging through the swamp is no easy task, constant mires which ensnare the wagons hinder your progress and its almost two more days before you reach the rivers end. On the second day Arno recovers his strength enough to walk and stoutly refuses any attempts to force him to rest. You see he now carries a worn longsword at his waist. But as promised at the river's end you find a small town. It resembles the burned village, given it is comprised of only a few houses clustered together and a large hall set by the docks which appear to serve as town hall, an inn and a tavern. Tessa will ask if the men can take leave If the party says yes they will descend on the bar like locusts and get fucking wrecked. Arno will have a relative who works in the bar, but will ask to stay with the band. Wanting revenge against the ilithid.